Golfinhos (família Delphinidae)
Sistema nervoso The central nervous system of the bottlenose dolphin SH Ridgway, S Leatherwood… - The bottlenose dolphin, 1990 Cérebro Sono Oleg I. Lyamin, Paul R. Manger, Sam H. Ridgway, Lev M. Mukhametov, Jerome M. Siegel. Cetacean sleep: An unusual form of mammalian sleep. Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews. Volume 32, Issue 8, October 2008, Pages 1451–1484 Alimentação Dieta Comportamento sexual Cópula coercitiva Nos golfinhos nariz-de-garrafa (gênero Tursiops), fêmeas são isoladas do grupo por grupos de 2-3 machos que copulam com ela às vezes por semanas mantendo-a cativa e submissa por meio de agressão Richard C. Connor, Andrew F. Richards, Rachel A. Smolker and Janet Mann. Patterns of Female Attractiveness in Indian Ocean Bottlenose Dolphins. Behaviour Vol. 133, No. 1/2 (Feb., 1996), pp. 37-69Martin N. Muller, Richard W. Wrangham. Sexual Coercion in Primates and Humans: An Evolutionary Perspective on Male Aggression Against Females. Harvard University Press, 2009. Tentativas de cópula com humanos Alguns golfinhos são ocasionalmente sexualmente agressivos com humanos, geralmente mulheres, isolando-as e tentando cópula Amorous dolphin targeting swimmers. CNN.com June 4, 2002. Comportamento social * Dolphin#Behavior - Wikipedia Wells RS. 2003 Dolphin social complexity: lessons from long-term study and life history. In Animal social complexity (eds FBM de Waal, PL Tyack), pp. 32 – 56. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. Connor RC, Wells RS, Mann J, Read AJ. 2000 The bottlenose dolphin, Tursiops spp: social relationships in a fission –fusion society. In Cetacean societies: field studies of dolphins and whales (eds J Mann, RC Connor, PL Tyack,H Whitehead), pp. 91 – 126. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press Comunicação Traços de sintaxe na vocalização de golfinhos Joshua T. Abbott. Temporal sequence analysis of bottlenose dolphin vocalizations. Ver também: Do dolphins talk? Laurance R. Doyle. SETI Newsletter - Fourth Quarter 2001 Volume 10, Number 3. Information theory, animal communication, and the search for extraterrestrial intelligence. LR Doyle, B McCowan, S Johnston… - Acta Astronautica, 2009 - Elsevier Assovios-assinatura Sayigh LS, Tyack PL, Wells RS, Scott MD. 1990. Signature whistles of free-ranging bottlenose dolphins Tursiops truncatus: stability and mother–offspring comparisons. Behav. Ecol. Sociobiol. 26, 247– 260. Grupos e hierarquia Golfinhos nariz-de-garrafa (gênero Tursiops) têm uma socialidade do tipo fissão-fusão, na qual se organizam em pequenos grupos que frequentemente mudam de tamanho e composição, ao se juntar e separar com outros gurpos. Samuels A, Gifford T. 1997 A quantitative assessment of dominance relations among bottlenose dolphins. Mar. Mamm. Sci. 13, 70 – 99. Altruísmo Golfinhos são famosos por ajudarem outros indivíduos, tanto da própria espécies, como de outras. Relatos de golfinhos salvando humanos são comuns Dolphin Pod Saves Policewoman and Her Dog From Drowning. Takepart.com – Wed, Mar 6, 2013. Infanticídio Foram observados diversos casos de ataques violentos de golfinhos nariz-de-garrafa (Tursiops truncatus) adultos a filhotes I. A. P. Patterson, R. J. Reid, B. Wilson, K. Grellier, H. M. Ross and P. M. Thompson. Evidence for Infanticide in Bottlenose Dolphins: An Explanation for Violent Interactions with Harbour Porpoises? Proceedings: Biological Sciences Vol. 265, No. 1402 (Jul. 7, 1998), pp. 1167-1170 , acredita-se que sejam uma forma de competição sexual entre machos para aumentar a disponibilidade sexual das fêmeas. Uso social de drogas Golfinhos foram filmados manipulando peixes Baiacu (família Tetraodontidae) enquanto liberam tetrodotoxina aparentemente com finalidade recreativaHigh but not dry: Dolphins filmed chewing toxic puffer fish 'to enjoy narcotic-like effects'. Alex Ward. Mail Online 29 December 2013.. Interação com outras espécies Ataques a toninhas Golfinhos-nariz-de-garrafa atacam Toninhas-comuns (Phocoena phocoena), diversas explicações foram propostas como atenuar a competição por alimentos ou mesmo servir de exercício para a prática de infanticídio entre os golfinhos . Conflitos com botos-cinza http://www.lamaq.ufsc.br/Artigos%20Aqu%E1ticos/Wedekin_et_al_2004_Sotalia_x_tursiops.pdf Consciência Auto-reconhecimento Experimentos com espelho sugerem que golfinhos são capazes de se reconhecer no espelho Diana Reiss, Lori Marino. Mirror self-recognition in the bottlenose dolphin: A case of cognitive convergence. PNAS May 8, 2001 vol. 98 no. 10 5937-5942. Emoções Why Do Dolphins Smile? A Comparative Perspective on Dolphin Emotions and Emotional Expressions Stan A. Kuczaj II, Lauren E. Highfill, Radhika N. Makecha, Holli C. Byerly Emotions of Animals and Humans The Science of the Mind 2012, pp 63-85 http://link.springer.com/chapter/10.1007/978-4-431-54123-3_4 Inteligência * Cetacean intelligence - Wikipedia Herman LM. 1980 Cognitive characteristics of dolphins. In Cetacean behavior: mechanisms and functions (ed. LM Herman), pp. 363 – 429. New York, NY: Wiley-Interscience Mercado E, DeLong C. 2010 Dolphin cognition: representations and processes in memory and perception. Int. J. Comp. Psychol. 23, 344– 378. Aprendizado Reiss D, McCowan B. 1993 Spontaneous vocal mimicry and production by bottlenose dolphins (Tursiops truncatus): evidence for vocal learning. J. Comp. Psychol. 107, 301– 312. Aprendizado de linguagem humana Golfinhos aprendem a usar teclado para se comunicar com humanos To Talk With Aliens, Learn to Speak With Dolphins http://www.wired.com/wiredscience/2011/02/seti-dolphins/ Treinabilidade Memória Golfinhos nariz-de-garrafa (Tursiops truncatus) são capazes de reconhecer assovios-assinatura (signature whistles) de indivíduos que não tem contato há 20 anos Bruck JN. 2013 Decadeslong social memory in bottlenose dolphins. Proc R Soc B 280: 20131726., demonstrando que tem memória social de longo prazo. Planejamento Criação e uso de ferramentas Cultura Cultural transmission of tool use in bottlenose dolphins Michael Krützen, Janet Mann, Michael R. Heithaus, Richard C. Connor, Lars Bejder, and William B. Sherwin PNAS June 21, 2005, vol. 102 no. 25. http://www.pnas.org/content/102/25/8939.full Links Em português * Golfinho - Wikipédia Em inglês * Dolphin - Wikipedia Referências Categoria:Cetáceos Categoria:Mamíferos Categoria:Vertebrados